I Never Told You
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: After the Handicap Match John, tried to talk to Randy and apoligize for making it that way but Randy didn't want to hear about it. Their love was fading and refiring at the same time. Song by Colbie Cailat. Centon, Slash.


After the Handicap Match John Cena made on the draft Raw event, John couldn't believe his baby Randy didn't win. He was rooting for him to win then they would had fun that night, but not now Randy was hurt and still in the ring. John went to the ring and helped his Randy up, "Randy, you ok?" "What does it look like Cena, I came out and stood up for you when Sheamus was talking shit about you and what did you do in return, made a handicap match between me, Sheamus and Bastista. I hope Bastista beats the shit out of you. Why am I talking this way for I don't want John hurt, I love him. I want to hurt Bastista not the other way around. Randy told himself.

They were back in the locker room. John was rubbing soothing over Randy's sores. "How could you let Edge in the ring?" "What are you talking about?" "Yeah, the reason why I lost was Edge came out and Speared me, didn't you know that?" "Hell no I didn't, you didn't have a fair chance." "Nevermind I didn't want to fight you anyways, John I have something to say." "Not until you rest." "I don't want to rest, I...shit Cena what are you doing." "I had to put alchol on your wounds." "No you don't just get out now, I hate you." Randy was crying inside he loved Cena but his whole body was hurting now including his heart. John left but before he did he exchanged some words, "I am glad Jack won he owns it."

Randy POV

_I miss those blue eyes How you kiss me at night I miss the way we sleep Like there's no sunrise Like the taste of your smile I miss the way we breathe _

Oh how Randy missed John blue eyes, when he looked in his eyes he knew that nothing would seperated them, except his mouth. Randy was mad at himself and at Bastista. "Damn you Bastista, you made me lose the one I love and always will. I hope to GOD I get him back." I remembered the first time John kissed me, we were in Houston Texas and we were at the Hotel and we only had 1 bed, I remember what all happened like it was yesterday.

(Flashback) "Well looky here, we only have one bed, Cena what side you want on?" "I want on the left, now lay down we need to get some sleep, oh but first I want to do this." John took Randy by the waist and pulled him closer and kissed him. "Cena, wow, I am speechless." Gosh I love him so much, I needed his kiss, I can't take advanage tho. That wasn't the only thing John did that night, he left Randy there right against his body, Randy felt like he was John's forever. When Randy woke up the next morning he watched John sleep and breathe. He loved the way he was laying and sleeping. (End)

_I miss everything about you Can't believe that I still want you and after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you Without you _

I miss John so much, I can't believe I still want him I just do even tho he hurt me so bad I still want him. I miss his touch, feel, I miss his little dimples, gosh I just miss everything about him. I remember when John let me hold his belt up it was like we did it together. I'm so stupid to let Cena go, I can't live without him or wrestle without him. I thought I felt John's touch but it was just my imagination. John won't be back. I cried until Vince came and told me to go to a motel. Now was my chance. I went to go get my baby back. John's POV I see your blue eyes Everytime I close mine

John's POV

_You make it hard to see Where I belong to When I'm not around you It's like I'm not with me _

I was trying to go to sleep but all I could think about was Randy's eyes, I get lost in his eyes. Why did I tell him all the shit I did, he didn't mean it I don't think he did. It was my fault I shouldn't let Bastista fight him. I went to the bathroom and I thought I saw Randy, and his eyes but no. I will never have him. I tried to lay down again but his blue eyes just pops back in. I don't know where to go I see Randy all around me. I need him with me. I need to go find him.

(Both)

_But I never told you What I should have said No, I never told you I Just held it in_

Randy ran and was halfway to the hotel when he seen John. "John wait, I need to tell you something I never told you, I have been holding in, I should have told you, John I love you." "Randy I love you too, everytime I laid down I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't care what everyone will say I love you Randall Orton. I didn't mean what I said tonight. I was just hurt, I shouldn't never..." He couldn't finish because Randy kissed him not like the kiss he have given him many years ago at Houston, bettter. His lips tasted like Syrup so sweet and wanting more. "Please don't talk anymore I am sorry what I did tonight I wanted to get Sheamus in his place and I did. I have the WWE Champion and I will never let you go." "Randy please take me home and make me your own." Randy picked John up and took him to the Hotel in the rain.


End file.
